The present invention relates to improvements in a magazine for a roll-type of photosensitive material which is fed to an exposure section of a printer.
According to a conventional method, a photosensitive material is supplied to a printer in such a manner that: the photosensitive material is loaded in a light-shielded box and an end of the photosensitive material is pulled out from a light-shielded slit formed on the box so that the photosensitive material can be loaded or pulled out without being sensitized when it is handled roomlight. The following two kinds of magazines have been conventionally used for the magazine to accommodate a photosensitive material.
(a) An operator puts a photosensitive material into a magazine attached to the apparatus in a darkroom, and then sets the magazine to a printer in a roomlight. This magazine is referred to as a reusable magazine.
(b) A manufacturer delivers a photosensitive material in a magazine, and a user sets the magazine to a printer as it is. This magazine is referred to as a disposable magazine. In the case of the reusable magazine, the cost is high, and further it takes time and labor for the user to accommodate the photosensitive material in the reusable magazine. Accordingly, the disposable magazine is preferably used, and the one shown in FIG. 13 is proposed. This magazine is composed in such a manner that: a box 22 is made of two outer shells 21 of plastic; a photosensitive material which is wound around a spool 23 is accommodated in the box 22; end plates 24 made of plastic are fixed to both sides of the spool 23; and shafts 25 formed on the end plates 24 are supported by bearings 26 formed on the outer shell 21. The magazine is disclosed in the official gazette of Patent No. 2503400 of France.
As shown in FIG. 13, a light-shielding box of the conventional magazine is made of plastic, and further its structure is complicated, so that the manufacturing cost is high. Therefore, it is wastelful to dispose of this type of magazine.
The magazine is made of plastic, so that it is disadvantageous when it is discarded after it has been used.